


It Takes Two

by sushiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrites/pseuds/sushiwrites
Summary: What do you when you've been together for a long time and it feels like you are drifting apart? Kageyama and Yachi are in the middle of a rut, and it stresses Yachi out. Between classes, life, and volleyball it's hard for them to get together. How do you get the person you love to love you even more? Kageyama and Yachi both try to figure it out. College AU





	1. A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back at it with another KageYachi fic because the world needs more of them. To be honest, I've had this idea for a fic for like two years already, and it went it so many directions. Finally I settled on this one.

Hitoka thinks the lecture is almost done. She can’t tell for sure, only hearing the mumbling through the doors. It was the end of the school day, the start of the weekend, so she was in no rush to go home. Actually, if she was being honest, she wanted to be here. It has felt like ages since she saw Kageyama’s face. Between college classes, her part-time job, and his volleyball practices, there was been no time for them to be together as a couple. Hitoka pulls on the straps of her backpack and leans closer against the wall. The hallway was bare, with the occasional student passing her by. She figures it shouldn’t be long now. 

The lecture doors suddenly swing open, giving Hitoka a slight scare. She waits patiently as students make their way through the hall. 

It wasn’t until the professor exited the room that she thought that maybe she did get the wrong classroom (not possible, she tripled checked). There was no chance she missed him as he came out. She also knew Kageyama was never one for cutting classes. It was more likely that he fell asleep in class rather than miss it.

After another two minutes of waiting at the door, she decides to put her theory to the test and enter the classroom.

Sure enough, just as she predicted, Kageyama was asleep at his chair. He was sitting up, arms crossed around his chest. He had a pencil grasped in his hand and his notebook was opened in front him, she could tell an attempt was made to stay awake. By the strained look on his face, she didn’t think that was comfortable, and it was amazing that he managed not to slip and hit his head.

When she got closer to him, she sees a variety of sticky notes stuck on to his back and head. The giggles from earlier suddenly made sense. Resisting her own urge to laugh out loud, she set off to remove the notes one by one.

“Next time don’t snore.” This was one in a messy scribble.

“Ask me for the pictures LOL” She wonders if it would be weird if she asked for pictures too.

“You can copy my notes later,” That was nice of this person, she thinks.

“Don’t forget to read the material. Have a nice weekend.” She assumes this one was written by the professor.

“I’m free anytime for a date. Call me!” This one was neatly written, with hearts drawn on the corners and a phone number on the bottom.

Hitoka froze. Dating Kageyama since their third-year in high school, she was use to the attention he received from the opposite sex. It’s not like Kageyama receives love letters every day, but since he has been named one of the new players for Japan’s National Team, he has received more attention than she would have liked.

She felt like a hypocrite. She was caught in between wanting the whole world to know how undeniably cool her boyfriend was versus her wanting to keep all of his good parts to herself.

However, now, was not the time to think about it, and quickly pushed those thoughts away. There were only so few minutes she could have with Kageyama, and she did not want to waste any more of it thinking the most non-likely scenario.

“Tobio, it’s time to wake up,” she gently pushed the hair from his face. He groaned, but made no attempt to actually open his eyes. She sighs, getting Kageyama to wake up could be difficult. “You’re going to be late for volleyball practice. “

As if on cue, his eyes shoot open. He looks around the empty classroom until his gaze reaches her. Kageyama’s expression goes from happiness because she is there, to confusion _because she is there_. He isn’t sure if he is awake or not, so he slowly says, “I don’t remember having classes with you.”

“You fell asleep during lecture again,” she says, handing him the sticky notes. “These were on your back when I got here.”

Kageyama looks at the notes, but doesn’t read any of them. Annoyed, he stuffs them into his backpack. “Those bastards.”

“I’m sure they didn’t mean no harm, but maybe you shouldn’t fall asleep during class again,” she grins. 

He frowns, and is about to reply when his stomach gave a loud growl.

Hitoka giggles, “Are you hungry? I lied before, we have a little time before you have to go. I have some leftovers from lunch, want some?”

He nods. Hitoka rummages through her backpack to take out a small pink bento box. Before she even had a chance to take the lid off, she could feel Kageyama intensely stare at the box. If she was being honest again, this was the second lie she told. The contents of this bento box was not leftovers. In fact, she had made extra on purpose because she had planned to catch him after classes.

With her spare chopsticks, she picks up one of the octopus-shaped wieners and tells him “Say ‘Ahhh’”

She does this as a joke, and expects Kageyama to merely roll his eyes a little, maybe even give a pout. What she did not expect was for Kageyama to nonchalantly eat the food from her hands. He gulps it in one bite.

“It’s delicious” he says after swallowing it. He closes his eyes and opens his mouth again.

It’s not often that he acts spoiled in front of her. She can’t tell if it because of his instincts to eat whatever food is in front of him or that he is still too sleepy to realize what he is doing. Hitoka decides to not question it too much. 

After about three more bites, they realize that it might be faster for Kageyama to feed himself. It was disappointing, but she didn’t mind. He looked like he was enjoying the food anyways, and she felt pride that he ate every last drop.

“Thanks for the meal,” he hands back her bento. He stretches his arms, and puts his the rest of his school contents into his backpack. “Do you wanna head out?”

‘No’ she thinks, but nods instead, and gets her own stuff ready. He waits for her by the door and offers his hand, which she gladly accepts.

They make their way across campus, towards the gymnasiums locker rooms. It is nice, she thinks, walking hand-hand. They were not much of a PDA couple, but this much they could handle. She liked the feeling of her fingers interlaced with hers. There was something comforting about his hands that she can’t quite place. It has been so long since she felt it. 

“Do you have practice tomorrow too?” she asks.

“Only in the afternoon,” he yawns. “It’s more of just an open-gym.”

“Oh, then do you want to come over later?” she shyly glances up at him. “I can make us something to eat. I’ve gotten pretty good at cooking, you know.”

“Ah, I can’t tonight,” he replies, putting his free hand against his neck. “One of the senpais in the dorm has a video of an international game. We were going to go over it.”

“Oh” she tries to hide the disappointment in her voice. “Next time then.”

“Yeah, let’s hang out when we are both off again,” he says. His tone is the usually Kageyama deadpan, and Hitoka knows that there is never any sarcasm behind his words. He probably doesn’t realize that this was as close to ‘hanging out’ as they have gotten in weeks.

There is an awkward silence that follows as they continue on walking. They are slowly approaching the courtyard near the locker rooms. Hitoka racks her mind trying to come up with something that could break the silence. What did they use to talk about before? Was it always this hard to keep a conversation going? 

“Ah, there you are Sleepy-yama!”

They jumped in surprise, turning around to see a very smug Hinata grinning at them. Kageyama lets go of her hand. Hitoka is all too aware at how quickly the warmth from her hand disappeared.

“Oh, hey Yaacchan! I didn’t see you there,” he waved to her. With her now free hand, she returns his wave just as brightly. Hinata turn his attention back to Kageyama, “Heard you fell asleep in your lecture today. Practice is too much for you, huh?”

“Not at all, dumbass,” he frowns. “And we’re not even in the same class, how did you know?”

Hinata’s grin becomes even more mischievous as he whips out his phone to show the couple a picture. It was of Kageyama in the same position Hitoka found him earlier, this time, with a couple of other classmates. She looks at their smiling faces, even the professor is grinning. She finds it amusing until she catches a glimpse of a girl who is a little too close to the sleeping Kageyama. The girl is pretty, with long brown hair that fall gently in her face. She flashes back to the note with the phone on it, and wonders if this girl wrote it. Hitoka stops herself before she spirals. It is no use to worry about that now, she reminds herself.

“Those bastards,” Kageyama mumbled again, trying to snatch the phone from his hand, but Hinata is quicker and pulls it out of reach just in time.

“Don’t even try to delete it, “he smirks, and then turns his attention back to Hitoka. “I have about three different pictures, already backed up on my account. I’ll send them over to you later, Yacchan.”

“Really? I’d appreciate it” she beams.

Kageyama groans, “Not you too.”

“Why, your sleeping face is cute,” she says this cheerfully, forgetting the place and the company they had.

A second later, she realizes that she indeed said that out loud, and burying her face in her hands. It is enough that both Kageyama and Hinata blushed from her actions.

“Um thanks?” Kageyama says in an attempt to make her feel less awkward, but that did not stop the lull in conversation.

“Aaaaaand with that I’ll head over to the gym,” Hinata breaks the silence, headings towards the door. “Catch you later, Yaachan. Don’t take too long with your lovey-dovey time Kageyama!”

Hinata winks at them before turning the corner to the entrance. They stand there, blushing, in silence once more. This time Hitoka was the one who broke it.

“Don’t push yourself,” she hugged him. It caught him by surprise, but the gesture was not unwanted. Much to her delight, she felt his arms wrap around her. “Message me when you get home? That way I know you won’t stay super late to practice and tire yourself out.”

“Mhhm,” he mumbled, and in second pressed a soft kiss on to her forehead. He lingers for a bit before breaking their embrace. “I’ll see you later.”

She watched and waved until Kageyama was out of her sight. Seeing him leave made her feel anxious. It is not like they weren’t going to see each other again, and it wasn’t like Kageyama was mean to her or anything.

A ping from her phone interrupts her thoughts. It is one new message.

“Drinks tonight?”

…….

Kaori Suzumeda had a special gift of knowing exactly when Hitoka needed to get something off her chest without her even saying anything. It was like her sixth sense.

Drinking with Kaori was always an adventure. Despite her slender figure, Kaori was a heavyweight drinker. To this day, Hitoka has never seen anyone, man or woman, drink Kaori under the table. Hitoka had a theory that with her being the former Fukurodani Volleyball Club manager had made her use to these kind of rowdy things.

Their choice of venue was a local bar not too far from the campus, but not so crowded that they would be overheard by any cohorts. By the time Hitoka got there, Kaori was already done with half of the pitcher she had ordered. By the time Hitoka told her about the situation, they were a full two and half pitches in.

“So, you’re in a rut right now?” Kaori, now flushed from drinking.

“Is that what you would call it?” Hitoka sighs, taking a gulp of her drink. “I just feel like our timing is always off, that we’re just missing each other, you know?”

“So you’re feeling a little lonely, that’s fair,” Kaori nods, topping off Hitoka’s glass. “Drink some more.”

“I mean, I know that we’re both busy,” she continues. “And I don’t want us be glued at all times, but maybe I just want a little more… intimacy?”

Karoi’s eyes lit up, and with a devilish grins says, “Oh, like sex then. When was the last time you two did it?”

“KAORI,” Hitoka squeaked. She looked around the bar, and sighed in relief when no one seemed to have heard them. She puffs her cheeks, “You don’t have to know that!”

“If you have to think about it, that means it’s been a while,” Kaori teased. “Do you want to do it, Hitoka-chan, is this what it all comes down too?”

“T-that’s not it!” she insists, making sure that no one around them was paying attention. “I just want to spend more time with him. That’s all.”

Kaori choses to ignore her, and in a voice that is just loud enough for Hitoka to hear says. “Maybe he has ED. Does he, you know, perform well in bed?”

“He does just fine, thank you very much,” Hitoka replies back, with a little more confidence. “He is very good at it.”

Again the words escape her before she has time to think about it. She instantly buries her face into her hands, trying to drown out the sound of her companion’s laughter at her expense.

Kaori takes another swing of her drink, “But seriously, have you tried talking to him about it? I’m sure he’ll listen.”

“I think you missed the whole not-getting-the-right-time of the story,” Hitoka whines, peaking her face through her hands. “Besides, I don’t want to come off as clingy.”

“Wanting your boyfriend to give you a kiss is not clingy,” Kaori points out.

Hitoka doesn’t respond at first, taking another sip of her drink. “I just don’t want to be the only one putting so much effort. It seems like I am the only one feeling lonely.” Her words come out slowly, as if she is figuring it out as she says them. It did seem that way to her. Kageyama never really visits her, it is always Hitoka that initiates the first contact. On the other hand, it is not that he never responds. 

“What, do you think he is having an affair or something?” Kaori says.

Hitoka eyes went wide. A million thoughts went into her head at once. Was it possible for him to have an affair? She knew anything is possible, but would Kageyama never do that. Did he even have the time? He is so busy with volleyball where would he even have the time to meet someone else? The girl’s sticky note from earlier flashed through her mind. Kageyama certainly had plenty of options, if he should ever get bored of her it would be all too easy.

Maybe it is already too late. Maybe he is already bored with her. He was free tonight, but instead of going to her place, he chose to watch some video with other guys? The more she thinks about it the more that sounded like an excuse not to be with her. She has watched daytime dramas before, and this is the exact line someone having an affair would say.

“I mean, because that is not possible,” Kaori laughs, drinking another gulp of beer, but Hitoka didn’t seem to have heard her. “I’ve been around volleyball idiots for a while now, he probably is just caught up with practices- Hey don’t cry!”

The tears start before she could stop them. She had read somewhere that first loves do not last. It was amazing enough that they made it this far into their relationship. Statistically speaking, the fact that they were still together despite starting dating each other in high school is nothing more than a miracle. It still came as a shock to her that the feeling of love can disappear in an instant. That the person she loves the most could very easily not return her feelings. It was scary.

“I’m sorry Hitoka. I was only kidding,” Kaori panics, handing Hitoka a napkin. “There is no way Kageyama would cheat, you guys have been together for the longest.”

Hitoka blows her nose, as Kaori reaches over to give her a pat on the back. A waiter passes by, glancing at them curiously. Kaori gives him a polite nod to assure that they were fine.

“Yeah,” she mumbles, wiping her face with the back of her sleeve. Hitoka takes another chug at her drink.

“Boys are dumb,” Kaori continues. “And Kageyama, well, let’s say unless it is about volleyball he is completely dense. I’m sure he didn’t even notice the seasons changed yet. You guys just have to talk it out.”

“Yeah,” she says again. “You’re right”

Suddenly, a small tray of drinks comes in between the girls. They look to see the waiter from before, as he nonchalantly gives them two blue cocktails. This shade of blue is pretty, she thinks, remind her a little like Kageyama’s eyes.

“We didn’t order this,” Kaori says.

“On the house,” he replies, winking at them before leaving. “Cheer up!”

Hitoka felt like crying all over again. How mortifying it was to be cheered up by a waiter. It must have looked like she just got dumped.

“Ah stop that!” Kaori interrupted her thoughts. “I know what you’re thinking. Look, it’s not every day we get a free drink. Think of it this way, things are already looking up!”

Kaori raises her glass and clinks it with hers. She smiles at her as she drinks. Hitoka decides to follow her lead and take a sip of the blue cocktail. It is sweet, just the way she likes it. Kaori was right. While that anxious feeling in her stomach wasn’t going away, she could at least let it not try to ruin her evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hinata and Kageyama have to go to the same uni as Yachi because they would not survive without her.  
> 2\. I always like writing about how Yachi overthinks. She is kind of like me when she spirals. We must protect the negative thinking squad!  
> 3\. This was a lot more dramatic than I wanted it to be, but no worries, it will end happily. :)  
> 4\. I've restrained putting this chapter up until I at least got half of chapter two done, so I'll try not to take to long posting the next part  
> 5\. Leave me a comment if you like KageYachi?


	2. Fools in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of a night of drinking with Kaori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been almost a year. I haven't been confident in my writing lately, and it has prevented me from posting this chapter. I can't tell you how many times I rewrote it. I decided to just go for it and publish the latest draft. I'm going to try my hardest to not take 11 months for the next chapter.

By the time practice let out the streetlights were already lit. The campus was empty except for a few other athletes and hardworking students. Practice was uneventful, he neither accomplished anything worthy nor did he lose any form. Tobio knew that part of it had to do with his mind not being completely into there.

He likes to think that he isn't as dense as people make him out to be. He could at least tell that something was bothering Yachi this afternoon. It worries him when she is like this. Yachi is the kind of person that would try to figure out problems on her own, fight her own battles. Tobio is the first to admit that his girlfriend is super cool, but he would also like to be relied on at times like this. He is not sure how to support her.

“Yo Kageyama!” Hinata slaps him on the back. He is holding a freshly opened bag of chips, cheerfully gulping down a handful.

“You really shouldn't be eating junk food after practice,” Tobio rolls his eyes.

Hinata shrugs his shoulders and offers him the bag, “Heading back to the dorm?”

“Yeah,”despite his earlier statements also takes handful. “One of the senpai has a video from an overseas team, we're going to analyze it.”

“Really?”

“Is something wrong with that?”

“Its Friday night, we don't have mandatory practice tomorrow, and did I mention its Friday night!?” Hinata dramatically counts off his fingers. He doesn't give Tobio a chance to respond. “So you mean to tell me, that you would much rather spend your Friday night in a house full of guys watching a game than with your actual girlfriend?”

“Its not like I don't want to spend time together,” Tobio retorts. “We've both been really busy with things. She and I understand that. We've been together for a long time.”

“Way to show off and sound cold at the same time,” Hinata sticks out his tongue. “Okay then, when was the last time you two went on a date?”

“Easy, it was just-,” Tobio stops mid-sentence and thinks. When was the last time they went on a date? He couldn't remember the last time they saw a movie together. There were plans to see one, but practice came up. What is the minimum for a date? A quick lunch at the school cafeteria? Walking together before classes? Quick meetings in between classes? He couldn't even remember the last time they were intimate.

An awkward silence filled the air, only to be interrupted by Hinata as reaches out for another treat from his bag.

“If I were Yaachan I'd dump you for sure.”

“Shut-up, idiot,” is the best retort he came up with.

They've stopped walking. There was too much to breakdown. He didn't realize how little time him and Yachi have spent together. Were they growing apart? Did she not want to be with him as much anymore? No. That would never be the case. They're in love. It happens sometimes, at most this is just a rough bump.

“All I'm saying is, you gotta put more effort into it. Yaachan definitely spoils you way too much,” Hinata continues, a bit smug for a person who is still single. His face is filled with crumbs from the chips. “Girls really are sensitive to that kind of stuff. They might feel _neglected_.”

Neglected. He thinks back to high-school when Yachi first taught him the word for class, meaning 'fail to care for properly.' Has he not been taking care of her? He wasn't lying when he said that their timetables just haven't matched up. That sort of stuff can't be helped, right? They both have their own goals in mind, so of course things were bound to overlap. He really did want to see her, every day if possible. Like how he was really happy spending time together this afternoon.

Oh. The realization hits him faster than one of Hinata's missed serves. A bento that just so happened to be all his favorite side dishes? Her classes were on the opposite side of campus, and yet she still made the time to see him off after class. Even he could tell this wasn't coincidence, she had made an effort.

This wasn't only a one day deal either. She makes it to all of his games, and even helps him study when finals draw near. As much as he hated to admit it, Hinata was right, he was spoiled rotten by Yachi.

Tobio looks at his watch. It wasn't that late, if he runs to her apartment maybe he can still catch her while she's awake. If she would see him. He did basically turned down her invitation. She might have even made other arrangements with someone else.

“ _Message me when you get home?_ ”

She did say that to him this afternoon. A visit from him might not be that undesirable. Overthinking it wasn't going to solve anything. He is a man of action, of instincts, so takes out his phone and dials Yachi's number.

“Hello, this is Hitoka-chan's phone,” came a cheerful voice.

“Who is this?”

~ ~

The voice on the phone, Kaori Suzumeda, had gave him a quick rundown. Yachi and her went drinking at a local bar, she had a tad too much, and is now way too intoxicated to go home by herself.

“I would _totally_ take her home with me,” she had said, “But she might be too much for me to handle, given her state.”

He wastes no time sprinting in her direction. Just the thought that Yachi might need his help is enough to forget that he is sore from practice. Hinata tags along because he's “never seen Yacchan wasted,” and Tobio is too worried about her to tell him to go away. Besides, he was right, Yachi never gets drunk. Tipsy, yes, but never full on drunk that she couldn't go home on her own.

He finds them standing by the swing sets in a nearby children's park. At this time of night it was completely empty. The girls were holding hand, and from the way Yachi was swaying, it was probably to keep her upright. She seemed cheerful enough, waving her free hand erratically as she was talking to Kaori.

Kaori spots them and waves, “Oh, you guys got here fast.”

Yachi turns and also waves at them with a big goofy smile, “Oh look- _hic_ \- it's Tobio and Hinata.”

Her face is flushed pink, either from the drinking or from the cold, Tobio couldn't tell. She lets go of Kaori's hand, makes her way towards him. She charges head-on, giggling as tackles him to the ground. Naturally, she doesn't have the strength to do so. It didn't help that the element of surprise and gravity were in her favor. In those five seconds, he makes sure that Yachi is secure and braces for impact.

He groans. His rear hits the ground hard, nothing is broken, but he is definitely going to be sore later on. Tobio opens his eyes and sees Yachi, unhurt and unscathed. She gives him a wide grin before cupping her hands around his cheeks.

“I love you so much~~,” she gushes, placing sloppy kisses all over his face. He blushes, not accustomed to her being so affectionate in public. However, the gesture is definitely not unwanted. It actually relieves him that, even in a drunken state, she is happy enough to kiss him. Their relationship can't be too much in danger with that going for him.

Her lips find his, and she presses harder on him. Tobio freezes. Yachi, determined to get a reaction from him, deepens the kiss. He is not use to her taking the lead. It wasn't bad, in fact, it felt good. If he was standing up surely his knees would have given out by now.

“Eww you two, get a room,” Hinata interrupts.

This pulls him back to reality and immediately breaks apart. She whines and tries to go for another kiss. He blocks her advances with his hand. As much as he would like to makeout, this was not the time nor the place.

Karoi is facing the other way in embarrassment, while Hinata snickers at his expense. Tobio sends him a scowl before trying to get up. Maneuvering off the ground proves difficult as Yachi refuses to let go of him. He silently compromises with her, allowing her to grab hold of his waist while getting up from the ground. Tobio brushes the dirt off the back of his pants and tries to regain composure.

“So, uh, what happened?” he clears his throat. He could feel her nose pressing up against his stomach.

“Nothing unusual,” Kaori shrugs. “She had a little too much to drink, so I thought walking around would sober her up. As you can see, that didn't work out.”

“Are you sure it was just a little?” Hinata teases.

Kaori glares at Hinata, “It wasn't much, Hitoka is a lightweight. She probably didn't know her own limits.”

“That definitely doesn't look like 'a little'” Hinata snorts, which earns him a flick in the forehead from Kaori. “Ouch, geez, that's cheating, you have long nails!”

Yachi abruptly releases him from her hold and stares directly at him. Her expression is intense. He can't tell if it is good or bad, so he chalks it up to her being drunk. Best to take her home before anything else happens. “It's fine now. I can handle it from here,” he goes in to grab her hand. Yachi slaps it away.

“No, don't touch me!” she shakes her head violently. The motion must have made her dizzy, as result, she stumbles backwards.

Tobio reaches out to catch her, but is beaten by Hinata's even quicker reflexes.

“Woah, Yacchan, maybe you shouldn't do that,” Hinata catches her with ease, hands right at her waist. She turns and buries her head in his shoulder, to which the latter didn't seem at all bothered. Tobio purse his lips. “What's up, not feeling okay?”

“Hitoka, it's Kageyama. He's here to take you home,” Kaori tries to soothe. Yachi doesn't respond and just digs her head further into Hinata.

“I don't want to go with him!”

Tobio doesn't know how to respond to that. She's never done something like this before. She doesn't get angry. Ever. Their last fight hadn't even been that serious, and only ended with her cutely giving him a pout. This as more than an adorable pout, it was an actual refusal of him that he's never seen.

“Hitoka, what's-”

“Hey Kaoriiiiii,” Yachi ignores him and motions the other girl to come closer. Kaori obliges “Do you really think...” her voice is shaking, “Do you really think that Tobio is having an affair?”

The moment she starts sobbing, it breaks his heart.

There is no immediate reaction from everybody else. Lucky that no one else showed up at this moment to witness the awkward scene. Yachi continues to sob harder into Hinata's shoulder. It is Kaori that makes the first move by groaning and covering her face with her hands.

Hinata puts his arms protectively around her. “What!? Kageyama is this true?” The more he touched her, the more Tobio found it harder to keep calm, “I didn't think you were that kind of person!”

He could feel a headache coming. Hinata was getting a little too comfortable holding Yachi close, and his tone with him was presumptuous at best. “ _Of course_ not, stupid.”

“Then why would she say that!?”

“I have no idea!”

“Well, she is pretty drunk right now,” Kaori adverts her eyes from them. Tobio notices her face looks a bit more flushed that it was a moment ago. “She probably doesn't even know what she's saying.”

Rationally, that made sense. He is sure that Yachi would never accuse him of cheating if she were sober. Her judgment might just be impaired from the alcohol. She was fine a moment ago, they were just kissing.

_Neglect._

The earlier conversation comes back to him. Is this the result of them not spending time together? Did he drive her into a corner? What's the next move from here? What can he do to turn the situation around?

He take a breath, now was not the time to think about that. He had to focus on convincing his own girlfriend to get her arms off another man and let him take her home. He can worry about clearing his name later. This was game time.

Tobio goes behind Hinata, bending down just enough to reach his shoulder level. With one finger he carefully pokes the top of head until their eyes met.

Making his voice as gentle as he could, he tries to reason with her, “Hey, lets go back, okay?”

“No,” she says again, clutching the back of Hinata's shirt harder.

He is not going to give up, he could be just as stubborn. Tobio takes one her hands, slowly unhinges her fingers from the shirt. He brings her fingers to his lips and kisses it softly. He holds his breathe, hoping that she won't take her hand away. She doesn't. “Can you just go back with me? Please?”

Kaori squeals in the background, making his ears turn red with embarrassment. This was totally out of character for him. To be honest, this move wasn't his own. He saw in a movie long ago with Yachi. She seemed to like it enough when the actors did it. If this is what he has to do to get her to come back to him, he would do it a hundred more times. These were desperate times that needed desperate solutions. His saving grace is that at least Hinata was facing the opposite direction.

Her eyes linger on him, and he doesn't break contact with her. He prays that she doesn't slap his hand away again.

“Okay,” Yachi relents, and untangles herself from Hinata. She is a lot calmer now, as if the past couple of minutes never happened. He figures the booze is starting to wear off or she just cried herself out. Looking like she might pass out at any moment, he decides that it is best to carry her. Thankfully she didn't resist him when he lifted her up. He feels breath on his neck. She might have fallen asleep.

“Are you guys good for the taxi?” Kaori whispers, looking worriedly at Yachi.

“Yeah we'll be okay,” he replies, more to himself than to her.

Hinata is starting at him, arms crossed. Tobio ignores the guilty in his stomach looking at the tear stains on Hinata's shirt.

“You really shouldn't make girls cry, Dummy-yama,”

“Shut-up.”

~

Yachi wakes up at the end of the taxi ride. She was still out of it, her eyes glazed over, and didn't talk when they entered the apartment. Tobio forces her to drink a glass of water before helping her into the bedroom. He even went as far as changing her into the familiar-looking oversized t-shirt that was laying on a chair. Her skin feels soft in his hands, a glaring reminder of long it has been since they've touched so intimately.

The minute he tucks her in, she falls right asleep.

It's been a while since he's come over. Things were the same, her computer in the corner of her room, the organized bookshelf in the living room, but there were some changes. Her balcony curtains were a different color, and there were plants scattered in various corner of the apartment (he didn't even know she liked plants).

He heads into the kitchen. From the fridge he grabs two water bottles and some leftover side-dishes from this afternoon. His stomach was growling, all this has made him forget that the last thing he ate were chips. A sudden ping from his phone distracts him.

“ _Don't bother coming back, just stay over and talk things out_.”

He scowls. This was certainly something that he didn't need to be told, much less from that orange-haired busybody. Bad enough he had to witness Yachi clinging on to Hinata, he even went as to give him advice on his relationship. The nerve. He decides that he shouldn't bother responding.

Tobio finishes the food (which he will definitely makeup fro later), and washes the dishes. He goes back into the bedroom and places the extra water bottle on Yachi's night table, in case she wakes up and is thirsty. There is not much else to do until the morning when they could have a proper conversation. He might as well go to sleep too.

He sniffs himself, he is not totally rank, but it wouldn't be polite of him to lay in sweat on her bed . He heads towards the dresser, and sure enough, in the second drawer, were his clothes. Perfectly folded and organized, some of them still smelled like they've been freshly washed. He wonders if by now he would have a second drawer if he stayed over more. Shaking his head, he grabs a pair of clean boxers and helps himself to a shower.

A quick rinse later, he silently makes his way to the bed. Yachi is still sleeping. Careful not to wake her, he slides underneath the covers.

The apartment is quiet. He replays the night over in his head. It went south quick. He didn't think that their relationship had already gone off-course. So off-course that Yachi felt the need to seek comfort in someone else rather than him. That irritated him. He even made her cry. Good boyfriends don't make their girlfriends cry.

So he decides that he is going to do better. Tomorrow they will talk it out, and hopefully he can convince her that he wasn't having an affair. Once that is done, he is going to spoil her as she did him.

She stirs, and for a moment Tobio thought that he might have woken up. Yachi merely turns to face him, snoring softly. She looks peaceful enough to him. He kisses her forehead and brings her closer. Seeking his warmth, Yachi snuggle ups onto his chest. It has definitely been too long since they've done this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Most Japanese Unis don't have the typical American dorm. They are usually limited in availability and not right on campus. This is why Yachi lives in her own apartment. So when Hinata says dorm, it is more like the a boarding house for volleyball club members. Think Run with the Wind.  
> 2\. I hope I conveyed enough that Kageyama and Yachi are very much in love, just sometimes life happens and we tend to forget to not take our relationships for granted.  
> 3\. Yachi also has her own problems that will get addressed next chapter.  
> 4\. Kageyama may come off a little OOC here, but I wanted to emphasizes that he is desperate to keep Yachi in love with him, even if that means doing embarrassing things. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
